


Thanks, Siri

by SalazarTipton



Series: Daddy Calling [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Brotp, Daddy Kink, Drabble, Embarrassment, Humor, M/M, pop culture references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 02:49:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6782344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalazarTipton/pseuds/SalazarTipton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While Clary and Alec try to prepare for a mission, Simon tries to educate Alec on iPhones.</p><p>A.K.A.</p><p>How Clary and Simon find out Magnus is Daddy in Alec's phone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thanks, Siri

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this tumblr post. [ (x) ](http://achilleanragnor.tumblr.com/post/144019873148/rose-hold-headcanon-time-magnus-has-something)

“How have you never heard of Siri?” Simon asked, bewildered. “You have an iPhone.”

“All I do is text and call,” Alec replied, keeping his focus on the blueprints in front of him instead of looking at the vampire. “Why would I use some weird robot thing to tell me things I could find out myself?”

Clary rolled her eyes. “Simon, why are you bothering with this? You know Alec doesn’t care.”

“Because he should care! I’m sure if Alec actually knew how to use his phone, he’d be much more relaxed. How can someone be stressed out when they could be playing Neko Atsume?” he asked before answering himself, “you can’t. It’s that simple.”

“I’m relaxed,” Alec defended, looking up from the tables.

“Right, and I’m a one-eyed, one-horned, flying, purple people-eater,” Clary said with a laugh. Alec raised an eyebrow and frowned. “Since you and Magnus got together and we got Jace back, you smile more, but you’re still your stiff, scowly self.”

Alec was beginning to regret spending so much time with Clary after Jace had left. 

“This conversation is a waste of our time. We’re supposed to be finding a point of entry here, not examining my behavior,” Alec let out in a huff. “And why are you even here?” Alec said with a pointed look to Simon.

“I’m here because I can be of use,” Simon said, crossing his arms. “And I kinda live here.” 

Alec rolled his eyes and returned to examining the papers. Clary bent down to help, shifting the papers over to her side of the table, moving Alec’s phone off of them so she could read which floor she was looking at. Simon bent down and picked it up. 

“Your lock screen is the default bubbles?” Simon sounded like someone just kicked a puppy. “I’ll send you a selfie Magnus sent me on Snapchat the other day and change it,” he mumbled as he dual-wielded Alec's and his phones. 

“Was that even English?” Alec deadpanned at Clary. She smiled at him.

“Quit acting like such an old man. If you finally got Snapchat, Magnus would send you all his cute selfies too,” Clary said with a nudge to Alec’s arm.

“There. Magnus is now lock screen and background.”

“Can we please focus? We don’t have all day to get this done. The sooner we finish this mission, the faster I can get away from you people,” Alec said in a huff. 

“Don’t you mean the faster you can get back to Magnus?” Clary chided. 

They all fell back into the papers littering the long conference table. The next half an hour was just rustling of paper and the soft sounds of combat coming from the training room. Alec was happy with the silence. Both Clary and Simon noticed how much he had relaxed once Simon set his phone back down on the table and shut his mouth.

Thanks to their focus, they found a service entrance connecting the building to the adjacent one. Clary whipped out her phone to text Jace and Isabelle the details. The reported demon activity wouldn’t take all of them and those two were already out on patrol. 

Usually it would have been Jace and Alec out at this time, but Alec still blushed every time he saw Jace since he answered his phone the other day.Jace had told Isabelle that since he had been back, they hadn’t had enough sibling bonding time together, and slaying a few demons was a great way to rectify that. 

Alec’s phone chimed. He reached for it, but Simon grabbed it first. Guess he was getting the hand of his new, enhanced abilities. Alec glared at him and held a hand out.

“Give me my phone,” he said through his teeth. He wouldn’t have cared if Clary had grabbed it, but Simon was a different story.

“I’m doing you a favor. Did you know Siri can just read you your new texts? Think of how helpful that could be when you’re running from demons or something and Jace sends you an urgent message. It’s not like you can just stop to read the text and send one back,” Simon blathered on while unlocking the phone. He held down the Home button. “Read my messages.”

“From Daddy: Finished with my client early. If you’re free, we could--”

Alec grabbed the phone from Simon and hit the Home button hard before locking it and shoving it in his pocket. He stormed out of the room, refusing to look anywhere, but directly in front of himself.

“Why do I have a feeling that text wasn’t from Mr. Lightwood?” Clary said with a wide smile. When Simon looked at her they both burst out laughing.

**Author's Note:**

> More people finding out coming soon. Please let me know what you think! Kudos and comments = love!


End file.
